


Conceal

by FlowerChild_14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun will fight SM, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanBaekisinlove, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Homophobic Society, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Miscommunication, Only My Narration is Angsty, Overuse of semi-colons, Poetic, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tell people you love them, The story isn't, They just want to kiss, They're sad because they can't be together in public, angst but not really, based on a video, cute fic, kpop, slight angst but not really, soft hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChild_14/pseuds/FlowerChild_14
Summary: Being apart of one of the biggest K-pop groups in the world has certainly been a blessing and a huge accomplishment for the nine members. Despite the long, grueling hours, the jam-packed schedules, crazy saesangs, and the media following their every move, the guys of Exo wouldn’t have it any other way. This is what they love to do.There’s just one extensive drawback that has some of the guys wishing for a different life, however. Having to be asked to hide who they are.+ A cute ChanBaek fic where Chanyeol and Baekhyun dream up their futures together. +
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 14





	Conceal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got this inspiration from when EXO went to the KBS Super Concert in Hong Kong in 2019 and I saw pictures and videos of Baekhyun and Chanyeol together at both airports, and then heading into the elevator together after they returned. Obviously, this story has been a long time coming. I'm a full-time university student and a part-time manager. I've also had many days of writer's block, which is why it's literally taken me years (1.5) to finish and publish it. I'm a total perfectionist when it comes to my writing, so there was no way I could post it without being confident about it.
> 
> I'm very proud of how it has turned out, so I hope you like it as much as I do!
> 
> Thank you,  
> -Flower xx

Conceal

_< < “Conceal; Don’t feel; Don’t let it show.”>>_

Being apart of one of the biggest K-pop groups in the world has certainly been a blessing and a huge accomplishment for the nine members. Despite the long, grueling hours, the jam-packed schedules, crazy saesangs, and the media following their every move, the guys of Exo wouldn’t have it any other way. _This is what they love to do._

There’s just one extensive drawback that has some of the guys wishing for a different life, however. _Having to be asked to hide who they are._

It was bearable at first- easier too. Everything was just so _new;_ gentle touches, shy glances, first kisses, sorting through the awkwardness and unknown territory of seeing your best friend in a contemporary, romantic way.

The entire concept of concealing a secret relationship was exciting- thrilling. From the discreet touches in public, to the soft smiles and subtle stares that no one thought twice about. But for the two of them, the unspoken gestures expressed _everything._

_“I like kissing you.” One stare had said._

_“You make me happy.” A smile replied._

_“I can’t wait to hold you tonight.” A glance spoke._

_“I’m glad we’re doing this.” Responded a shy smirk._

_“I love you.” Said another._

As time has gone on, everything has become so _calculated:_ Make sure someone sits between you two in interviews, remember to maintain your distance from each other in public, keep your interactions at a minimum and whatever you do, make sure you never give anyone the slightest implication that you’re in a relationship together.

It played on repeat like a mantra inside their heads; Don’t touch each other, maintain distance, minimum interactions, don’t look at each other too long, never let anyone know about us. In other words: _Hide. Hide. Hide._

While the prospect of getting caught at first sent a multitude of butterflies swarming inside their stomachs and giggles to erupt from the deepest part of their chests, now caused a wave of nausea to bubble up in the pits of their guts and for the irregular thumping of their hearts to be plagued by panic and anxiety.

The once cute and shy, silent gestures that the lovers had grown accustomed to, turned into ones of pain, longing and animosity.

_“I hate having to hide us.” A forced smile said._

_“I want the world to know how much you mean to me.” A tear-filled gaze answered._

_“Why can’t they let us be together?” Sobbed a down-cast stare._

_“None of this is fair!” Screamed another._

_“I just want to be with you.” Sighed the last._

After all these years, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have grown _exhausted._

Utterly drained from the constant need to restrain themselves; worn-out from the unrelenting pressure to mask the love they hold for one another.

Above all, the two of them have become entirely mournful of the relationship they ache to be able to have.

With how long the lovers have been hiding from the world, they’ve had enough practice on how to behave near each other while in public.

But no matter how long they’ve done this, or the skills they’ve acquired while doing so, it never gets any less painful to suppress their longing for one another.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_We’re gonna get in so much trouble once we get back._

Chanyeol states internally before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the headrest of the car seat.

_You weren’t careful._

_You two should know better._

_People can easily catch on._

_What were you thinking?_

_I was thinking_ _that he’s my boyfriend whom I’m in love with and I wanted to be around him._

Chanyeol could already hear the arguments between their management and Baekhyun once they would get settled back in at the company.

It’s not like they did it on purpose- the lovers had reasoned to each other on the plane that it made sense that the two band members were having a conversation and walking side-by-side in the airport, talking animatedly to one another.

What both forgot to remember was that their eyes were saying much more than their mouths were.

_There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing._

_Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take the blame._

_Any punishment is worth it if I get to be next to you._

_I’d do anything for you- for us._

Once they had arrived in Hong Kong for the SBS Super Concert, Baekhyun had stuck to Chanyeol’s side like glue- talking about anything and everything just so he wouldn’t have to stay behind and forego any interaction with the taller male. From the Incheon airport all the way to China, Baekhyun kept to Chanyeol’s side as they departed the plane and while he was nervous at first, a glance in Baekhyun’s direction eased his anxiety and allowed him to fall into a comfortable conversation as they walked through the crowded airport to the cars.

But no matter his initial ease, Chanyeol still worried about the backlash they would surely receive from their management.

“Baek, you’re gonna get us in trouble. We’re supposed to maintain distance in public and I think that includes not talking to each the entire time in both airports today.” Chanyeol had said that night as he laid down in their shared hotel bed, watching Baekhyun as he got dressed for the night.

“Chanyeol, baby, it’s not that big of a deal. We were just talking- bandmates and _friends_ can do that.” Baekhyun had responded as he threw on one of the taller’s old t-shirts.

“I know. I just don’t want to be yelled at again.” Chanyeol had sighed, already stressed for when they would return.

“Let them yell at us. I don’t care.” Baekhyun feigned nonchalance as he folded his clothes and placed them in his suitcase.

“ _Baekhyun.”_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s unconcerned attitude.

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun had started once he zipped up his suitcase and trekked over to stand next to the bed where Chanyeol was laying down. “Please, the last thing I want to do is argue with you, especially about our relationship and the company.” He finished, exasperated.

Chanyeol stared up at Baekhyun with his messy hair, droopy eyes, with one hand placed on his hip and felt himself relax. “You’re right. I’m sorry, love.”

Baekhyun had smiled and chuckled before walking around to the other side of the bed and laid down. A few moments of silence encased the room before Chanyeol had spoken up again.

“It’s just- I just- I hate when we get snapped at and criticized for our relationship. I’m sick and tired of hearing what they have to say to us or weigh in on how I’m supposed to react around you.”

“ _Yeol.”_ Baekhyun had warned, not in the mood to keep harping over it.

“Babe, I’m serious. I would rather us behave the way they want us to in public, so they can butt out of our relationship and not make things any more difficult and exhausting for us.” Chanyeol remarked.

Baekhyun sighed. “Yeol, look at me. Please look at me.” Chanyeol grudgingly turned to his side to stare at Baekhyun. “There you are. There’s my favorite eyes.” He cooed. He reached out and began to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb.

As the silent minutes passed on and Chanyeol’s eyes began to drift close, he heard Baekhyun say, “I’ll never leave you.”

And while Chanyeol would never say it out loud, maybe he was a little afraid that Baekhyun would, one day, become tired and fed up with all the secrecy and lectures and end things with him. There was only so much the two of them could take.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbled sleepily, eyes barely opening.

Baek couldn’t help but shyly chuckle. “I am so in love with you, Chanyeol- you have no idea.” He replied with a toothy smile.

“Come here, baby. I want to hold you.” Chanyeol responded, trying to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Baekhyun wasted no time scooting closer and burying his head on Chanyeol’s chest, one palm placed over the rapid heartbeat of his boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist, resting against his lower back. The two had easily drifted off to sleep, happy and content in the arms of their beloved.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s not as if Chanyeol _honestly_ had a problem with Baekhyun’s antics in the airport- it was the opposite, really. He always wanted to do the same exact things and _more_ whenever they were in public.

What Chanyeol wouldn’t give to be able to reach out, grab Baekhyun’s hand and hold it close to his chest or be able to caress Baek’s soft cheeks in his hold, thumbing at his bottom lip all the while he smiles up at him. And _God,_ Chanyeol would lay down his _life_ to be able to swoop across the hallways between them, wrap Baekhyun up in a bone-crushing hug, snuggling him as close to him as he can; for him to be able to hear how Chanyeol’s heart is beating out of the confines of his ribcage; to know it only beats that way around _him._ And to finally be able to lean down and kiss Baekhyun softly and gently on his pink, pouty lips, a whisper of an _“I love you,”_ between them.

But he _can’t._

And it’s _killing_ him.

Chanyeol sighs for at least the 15th time that day as the black vans pull into the back parking lot of their company building.

Each member acts as if on auto-pilot; grabbing their bags and trudging out the car, cracking backs and rolling their necks as they stretch out the kinks of their flight. Each one slowly moving towards the side entrance.

As Chanyeol stepped out of the van and whipped his backpack around his shoulders, he took a quick glance around, hoping to spot his smaller boyfriend.

This certain action was a habit he had picked up long before Baekhyun and him began dating- a notion to put his mind at ease. When they were just friends and _before_ they started exploring their romantic feelings for one another, Chanyeol would locate Baekhyun mainly as a way to account for all the members inside his head. As time has gone on, the purpose behind his glances has shifted, like many aspects regarding their interactions with one another. _Now,_ the reason Chanyeol searches around for his lover is for his own state-of-mind. Knowing that Baekhyun is in his vicinity or his reach puts Chanyeol’s mind at ease. Knowing that he’s only a few long strides away from the love of his life, and being able to feel Baekhyun’s presence around him, calms Chanyeol down more than anything else in the world.

If Chanyeol is having a bad day, is anxious about anything or he simply has too many thoughts running around in that sweet head of his, all it takes is one look, one squeeze on his thigh, one thumb rubbing against his own or simply one whiff of that musky vanilla scent he adores so much, to instantly calm his racing heart, halt his shaking frame, will stabilize his breathing, and will have his budding thoughts chased away.

All it takes is _Baekhyun_ for Chanyeol’s world to feel alright again.

A soft touch on his wrist jolts Chanyeol out of his stupor.

“Walk with me.” Baekhyun softly says, gazing up at Chanyeol with his warm brown eyes.

Wary of their staff as well as the fansite cameras around them, Chanyeol responds with a short nod, and a whispered, “Okay.”

Despite the small, almost meaningless answer, Chanyeol feels on top of the world because just simply _agreeing_ to walk beside his boyfriend has Baekhyun feeling triumphant, if the huge smile, twinkling eyes, and the warm blush spreading across his cheeks is anything to go by.

Baekhyun sidles up by Chanyeol’s side as all the members and their staff begin to trek over to the side entrance of the building.

Chanyeol prides himself in knowing every little thing about his boyfriend, which is why it comes as no surprise to him that he knows that Baekhyun is antsy; trying to match his strides to Chanyeol’s long ones, glancing this way and that, all around him, pulling his bottom lip under his teeth. The most obvious sign, however, is when Chanyeol had slightly bumped into his side, and he could feel Baekhyun tapping away at his own thigh.

‘ _He’s keeping his hands busy, so he doesn’t try to grab mine.’_ Chanyeol thinks fondly.

As if Baekhyun can sense his boyfriend is thinking about him, he steals a glance up at Chanyeol.

_‘Sorry. I just can’t wait for us to be alone.’_ Baekhyun’s gaze sheepishly says.

Chanyeol responds back with a small, sincere grin that says, _‘Don’t apologize. I’m itching to hold your hand just as much.’_

It takes all of Baekhyun’s will power to tear his eyes away from his lover’s and focus on walking inside their building. At the same time, willing his ever-present blush to dissipate before one of their staff catches on.

Baekhyun would honestly go head-to-head with anyone and everyone who had _anything_ negative to say about his and Chanyeol’s relationship, but he then remembers the sorrow laced within his lover’s voice when they were back at the hotel in Hong Kong, and decides that Chanyeol’s happiness means more to him than any amount of verbal revenge.

So, Baekhyun bites his tongue as the whole entourage squeezes into the lobby in front of the elevators.

As both elevator doors open simultaneously, and one building member evenly directs traffic into both cabins, an arm juts out in front of the couple, halting them from trying to squeeze into the already at-capacity elevators.

_‘Thank God.’_ Chanyeol internally groans.

He _is_ a big guy, after all.

“You guys can get on the next one.” The building member says, as the doors begin to close, and they see the worn-out faces of their bandmates, as well as a glare from one of their managers.

“Behave,” is all he says before the doors slide shut and the numbers above the elevators begin to ‘ding’ with every rising floor.

_Behave._ As if he hasn’t heard that exact command being barked at him a million times before. But what could it be about this time? It isn’t until he looks around and only sees himself and Baekhyun, that he figures it out.

They’ll be alone together.

When the elevator doors return to the ground floor, and open wide to reveal no one, Baekhyun steps inside first, with Chanyeol following closely behind. Baekhyun immediately heads to the back of the cabin, while Chanyeol chooses to stay closer to the door, acutely aware of the building member’s eyes on them.

“Have a good night.” He says with a bow.

Chanyeol politely bows back and pushes the button for their floor. As the elevator door close and he feels the jolt of the cabin moving upwards, Chanyeol rests his weight on both hands as he places them in front of him on the door and is finally able to let out a breath of relief.

_“Baby,”_ an airy voice sounds out from behind him.

Chanyeol instantly whips his entire body around to see Baekhyun leaning back against the silver wall. His usually vibrant eyes, now dull, stare back at him. The sunkenness of his cheeks and the paleness of his face add to the overall exhausted aura surrounding Chanyeol’s favorite person.

Baekhyun looks so _tired._

“I know what you’re thinking, Yeol, and I’m fine.”

Baekhyun’s voice sends Chanyeol out of his haze, and he looks up at his boyfriend’s face. A small, sleepy grin is plastered on those beautiful pink lips.

Chanyeol leans back and rests upon the edge of the elevator where the buttons are, careful not to press any. “Baek,” he sighs. “I know how tough you are, believe me, I do, but I’m still worried about you. I want you to be okay.”

“I am, Darling. I am.”

Chanyeol I still not convinced, and Baekhyun picks up on it right away.

“Come here.”

Chanyeol wants to refuse and worry a little more before he gives in, but it’s as if his body is running on autopilot when he pushes himself off the wall and starts heading towards Baekhyun.

Chanyeol rests against the wall next to Baekhyun, looking straight ahead. He knows that if he takes even the smallest peek at his boyfriend, Chanyeol will fall right into his arms. The only problem is that he can _feel_ those dark eyes staring holes into his soul.

“Baby,” Baekhyun draws out. “Baby, look at me.” Chanyeol can hear the pout in his voice. “Yeol, please hold me.” A pause. “ _Please.”_

Chanyeol easily gives in, but before he can wrap Baekhyun up against his chest, the smaller yells, “Wait,” before walking _away_ from him.

Chanyeol is just about to argue out a response, when Baekhyun pushes a button and the elevator skids to a stop. The taller wants to ask his boyfriend why he pushed the ‘emergency stop’ button, but Baekhyun comes bumbling up to Chanyeol and buries his face in his chest.

“I have been deprived of my Yeollie _all_ day today, and I am _not_ about to let _anyone_ disrupt our moment together.” Baekhyun’s explanation gets muffled through the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt. “They’d have to rip you from my cold, dead hands if they wanted to.”

Chanyeol breathes out a laugh and Baekhyun feels the deep vibrations against his cheek. It makes him smile wider than he has for the past few days.

Chanyeol just has that effect on Baekhyun.

“I don’t doubt you would, babe.” Chanyeol tells him.

“I’d kick all their asses if given the chance.” Baekhyun replies.

“I know.

“But since you wouldn’t like it if I rearranged their faces, I decided it’d be best if I just stopped the elevator.” Baekhyun glances up at him.

“I don’t see how stopping the elevator is a better solution. They probably think we’re banging in here.”

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. “Let them think whatever they want. They don’t have to know.”

“The staff are probably already aware that we’ve stopped and are trying to figure it out.” Chanyeol reminds him.

“Whatever,” Baekhyun scoffs. “We can always say it stopped on its own.”

“Oh, _sure.”_ Chanyeol responds sarcastically. “They’ll _totally_ buy that the elevator with just you and I on suddenly stopped moving.”

Baekhyun starts stroking Chanyeol’s side. “Well, if they know what’s good for them, they won’t try to fix it. After all, we _could_ be banging, and I doubt they would want to see us naked.”

All Chanyeol can do is smile stupidly at the adorable and reckless man wrapped up in his arms.

“Do you think we’ll have to hide forever?” Chanyeol voices out, suddenly serious. He can feel how Baekhyun has stiffened against him. It makes him want to take the question back. _Baekhyun hates talking about this._ He starts unwrapping his arms from around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Wait- Baek,” Chanyeol stutters. Before he can get out that they can just forget that he even brought it up, Baekhyun drapes his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and stares at him straight in the eye.

Baekhyun truly is breath-taking. Chanyeol forgets how to speak.

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun starts. “Idol-life doesn’t last forever, and I sincerely believe that when out times comes to a close as EXO, we’ll finally be able to be together, publicly. Of course, I don’t wish for our careers to be over anytime soon, but I _do_ dream of the day where we can be our true, authentic selves, you know? I’ll wait for that day for as long as I need to.”

Chanyeol starts playing with the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. After all, it isn’t often for the smaller to want to talk about stuff like this. “What if it takes forever?” he asks.

“As long as it takes, Chanyeol.”

“You sure you want to be with me that long?” the taller teases.

Baekhyun’s eyes open wide. “Of course, I do!” he yells. “ _God,_ Chanyeol, you really don’t know how crazy in love I am with you, do you?”

Chanyeol is slightly stunned by the miffed inflection in his lover’s tone.

“O-of c-course I d-do.” He stammers.

“I don’t think you do, baby.”

Chanyeol can’t seem to find the right words to say. _Are they really about to argue over if Chanyeol is aware of how much Baekhyun loves him?_ His heart feels like it’s slightly cracking from his boyfriend’s calm accusation. _Chanyeol is aware. Very much so._

“Love,” Baekhyun gently calls Chanyeol’s attention back to himself. “Don’t be upset. I didn’t mean anything bad but it. It’s just- it’s just that,” Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to stumble over his words. He takes a deep breath and moves one of his hands from behind Chanyeol’s neck to place it on the side of his face, instead. He starts to gently stroke the taller’s cheeks with his fingertips.

Baekhyun makes sure Chanyeol’s eyes meet his before he resumes talking. “It’s my fault that you don’t _really_ know how much I love you. I mean, yeah, I tell you every day that I love you, but I also cut you off whenever you want to talk about our relationship and the company. I constantly worry you to pieces when I act careless and disobey the staff. And I never tell you about all of the things that I want with you in the future.”

Chanyeol’s brain short-circuits for a second. “You want a future with me?” He asks in a timid voice.

_“Yes._ And I hate myself that you even have to ask me that.” Baekhyun looks ashamed. “I should have told you. I should have told you every night about the life I envision us having- I should have let you in on that dream. I shouldn’t have kept that to myself. Oh, Chanyeol, you deserved to hear it every single day that we’ve spent together and I’m _sorry.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes have started lining with tears, and a few have begun to cascade past his waterline and down his cheeks. Chanyeol is quick to dry them one-by-one with his thumbs. Baekhyun closes his eyes at the sensation of the taller’s warm hands on him.

“Baekhyun, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He bites back. “It was selfish, Yeol. You deserved more than that.”

“Well,” Chanyeol starts. “There’s no time like the present, right?”

Baekhyun absolutely lights up.

“You can tell me now, Baek. I’d love to hear it.”

“Of course!” Baekhyun sounds giddy. “Park Chanyeol, I love you. I love you so goddamn much, I swear that’s true. You are the better part of me entirely. I gave myself to you, wholly, a long time ago- all the good, the bad, and the ugly parts of me- the parts that you have already accepted and loved unconditionally. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. Despite the hardships that came from our relationship and the company, you fought for us- our little slice of Heaven- each and every day. I fell in love with you so quickly, it scared me a little, but it didn’t take me long to realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Chanyeol.

“I want us to get married, I _really_ do. I’d marry you right now if I could, baby, believe me. I want us to carry each other’s names and I want to feel the weight of our ring on my finger; I’d wear it so proudly. I want a family with you, too. I want us to have children, to love and dote on every single day. You will be such an amazing father, Chanyeol- I know it. I want to go to sleep with you each night and wake up in your arms every morning- I swear there is nothing better than that, my love. I’ll want that even when we’re tired, old men. We can tell our grandchildren out love story- even the parts where we’ve pissed each other off to no end. I swear to every deity in the universe that _you_ are the only one for me, and if you’ll let me, I’m gonna stay with you forever.”

Baekhyun finishes with a small blush on top of his face.

“You really mean all that?” Chanyeol asks, a little in awe.

“When I say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Yeol, I mean it. How can I prove it to you?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol already has his answer ready. “Kiss me.”

Baekhyun can’t help but smile. “Lean down, love.”

Chanyeol slowly leans his head down to hover over the smaller’s face. Baekhyun’s pink lips part in anticipation. They each tilt their heads to the side to find the perfect angle. They close the fraction-of-an-inch distance between them and softly press their lips together.

Chanyeol moves to cup Baekhyun’s cheeks, as the latter pulls the short hairs on the back of the former’s neck. They squeeze impossibly close to one another- not a gap in-between.

This kiss is a familiar one for the couple. It’s more than just a quick peck- one they’ve had to settle for majority of the time, in case someone walked in on them. It wasn’t necessarily passionate, either, but it made the blood in their bodies boil all the same. This one the kind of kiss that made each of them fall harder and harder for the other. It was lazy, but thorough; romantic, but also ardent; heartfelt and willing; gentle, but full; bold, but innocent; satisfying in every way possible.

It was one of their _favorite_ kisses to share.

They move their lips in tandem with one another, and Baekhyun can’t help but glide his tongue across the seam of Chanyeol’s lips.

There is truly nothing better than this.

After a few more minutes if the couple enjoying the comfortable weight of lips pressed tightly together and moving sensually against one another, Chanyeol reluctantly pulls away, breaking the kiss.

Baekhyun chases after him and whines when the taller doesn’t give in. Chanyeol notices how swollen and wet the smaller’s lips are, and it makes him want to swoop back down and kiss Baekhyun again fully, but he reigns himself in, and places his hands on the small of his boyfriend’s back, pressing him to his body.

“As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you senseless all night, we should probably get back before the others start to really worry.”

Baekhyun only groans.

To placate both of their desires, Chanyeol bends down into the smaller’s fluffy hair and kisses the top of his head. He hears Baekhyun grumble, “Not enough.”

“We _do_ have to go, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah. If you say so.”

Chanyeol laughs and presses one tiny peck to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth before untangling himself from his lover’s grasp and heading to the elevator doors. He reaches a hand out to push the ‘emergency stop’ button once more, and the cabin of the elevator lurches up, rising to their intended floor.

He turns back around and watches as Baekhyun reclines back against the silver wall, looking as ethereal as Chanyeol has always known him to be.

“You’re beautiful.” He finds himself saying without a second thought.

Baekhyun returns his compliment with a grin and a small, “Thank you.”

Chanyeol rejoins his boyfriend at the wall and wedges his arm between them to rest his arm around the smaller’s waist. Baekhyun closes his eyes and gently rests his head on the taller’s bicep.

They enjoy the relative silence, the only sound being the small chime at each new floor.

“Hey, Baek?” Chanyeol asks.

“Mmh?”

Chanyeol suddenly feels a little shy. “I want that with you too, you know. All of it.”

Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat at his lover’s reciprocation. “I’m glad, baby. I really am.” He responds, his ever-present blush returning full force.

The small quietness surrounds the couple once again, until they hear the final bell and the sliding of the doors, signaling that they’ve reached their stop.

Chanyeol starts making his way out until Baekhyun reaches out and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He can’t seem to find any sort of protest to the action, not when Baekhyun looks at him like _that._

_Like he has the whole galaxy trapped inside his eyes._

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun’s gaze asks him.

“Never let go of my hand.” Chanyeol’s small squeeze replies.

“I can never tell you how much I love you.” The elder’s pearly white grin answers.

“You’re my whole world.” Responded the taller’s matching smile.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun forward and they walk out of the elevator hand-in-hand, very aware of the harsh reprimanding they will _inevitably_ hear from their management as soon as they enter the practice room, but in this moment, all is okay because they have each other, and their promised future, and that’s enough.

_“From the first day that I saw you,_

_until right now, you’re the_

_only one in my heart.”_

_\- Seventeen, “THANKS”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Flower_Child14 here :)
> 
> If you made it this far- thank you! I'm not a new writer (been writing for a long, long time), but this is the first time I've ever posted one of my works before, so feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have more works in progress that I'm excited to share- definitely more ChanBaek because I love writing them and their relationship. So, stay tuned! :)
> 
> Wishes,  
> -Flower xx
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and send me suggestions on [CC](https://curiouscat.me/FlowerChildAO3)


End file.
